Chinjao
| affiliation = Chinjao Family | occupation = Head of the Chinjao Family; Pirate (former) | bounty = 500,000,000 500,000,000.}} | jva = }} Don Chinjao is a former pirate and the leader of the Chinjao Family. He also joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He has a bounty of over 500,000,000. Appearance He is an elderly man, with a long light-colored beard and mustache. He is a large human, about twice as tall as most humans but still not as tall as the late Edward Newgate. He is bald, with a dent on the crown of his head, and has the number "12" tattooed on his left temple. Chinjao sports a black shirt, that shows his chest and round belly. Although Chinjao's expression is usually calm and serene-looking, his expression changes to a fiercer look when enraged, with his facial hair waving. Personality He seems to be a quiet and calm person, as he did not react to Luffy defeating Spartan. He is quite perceptive, unlike many people in the Colosseum, as he saw through Luffy's disguise. Chinjao also seems to hold grudges and would believe that a child would inherit a parent's sin, as he wanted Luffy to pay for his grandfather Garp's actions, and even commented on how he would have killed Dragon if he knew that he was Garp's son sooner. Despite his grudge, he is at least able to maintain civility by addressing his enemies with an honorific suffix. However, this is short-lived as he can enter into a violent rage at the aspect of Garp's bloodline being near him. Like several characters, he has a unique laugh; his being "Hiyahoho". Relationships Family Chinjao shares an affectionate relationship with his two grandchildren, Sai and Boo. When he became enraged and tried to murder Luffy, the two of them could barely calm him down, though he did refer them with affectionate regard, and did not try to harm them for interfering as he did with Cavendish. Enemies Monkey D. Garp In the past, Chinjao was nearly killed by Monkey D. Garp. For this reason, he bears a grudge against Garp and wants to take it out on his grandson, Luffy. The grudge extends to Garp's son, Dragon, saying that if he (Chinjao) knew sooner that Dragon is Garp's son, he would have killed the man before Luffy could come to this world. Despite this, he shows a certain level of respect (if not out of sarcasm) by referring to Garp with the honorific suffix "''-san''". . Monkey D. Luffy Although barely meeting Luffy for the first time in the Corrida Colosseum, with Luffy never offending Chinjao personally, Chinjao nevertheless saw Luffy as an enemy based on his heritage with Garp. Due to this, Chinjao desired to take out his grudge against Garp on Luffy. As with Garp, Chinjao shows a level of civility by referring to Luffy with the honorific suffix "''-kun''". However, this was short-lived, as Chinjao lost control of himself and tried to kill Luffy, ignoring his primary reason for entering the tournament and nearly getting himself disqualified. Abilities and Powers In his golden age, when he was still a pirate, he had a bounty of over 500,000,000. However, the bystanders watching him attack Luffy implied that he may have weakened with age. He was also able to survive an encounter with the famous Marine, Vice Admiral Garp, enforcing a good deal of power. Physical Abilities He generally uses his head for fighting. His headbutts are so strong, it is rumored that Chinjao split the Ice Continent in two with one of them. He can easily destroy rocks and block swords with his head alone. He is also quite fast, to the point that he can headbutt his opponent fast enough to leave afterimages of his head, much like Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling technique. He is briefly shown to use his fists against Luffy and Cavendish. He is also shown to have slightly bent Cavendish's "legendary sword" with the force of his head alone while not getting pierced, and got up quickly and unscathed after receiving a Jet Pistol to the back of the head. * : He jumps in reverse and headbutts the enemy. The strike is strong enough to stop Cavendish's Durandal. It was first seen used against Cavendish in Corrida Colosseum. He also uses special fighting style like his grandsons name Hasshoken which generates vibrations with fists or kicks. Due to his great size, his punches generate more vibrations and deal more damage to larger areas. Haki He has also shown the ability to use Haoshoku Haki when he used it to knock out many of the competitors in Block C, an impressive feat considering that most of the participants in the Corrida Colosseum are presumably strong individuals. History Past In the past, Chinjao was a pirate. In one encounter with Monkey D. Garp, he was nearly killed by the vice admiral. This led Chinjao to develop a life-long hatred for the man and his descendants. A legend says Chinjao was able to split the Ice Continent in two with a headbutt. Dressrosa Arc Chinjao came with Boo and Sai from the country of flowers to participate for the Mera Mera no Mi. Chinjao witnessed Luffy defeating Spartan. He sat quietly as Boo and Sai spoke to Luffy. For the battle royale, Chinjao was placed in Block C. Later on, as Luffy and Cavendish were watching the fights of Block B, Chinjao approached Luffy and asked him how Garp is doing and tells him that he once nearly died by Garp's hand, declaring soon after how he will seek revenge on Garp's grandson. Before Cavendish could attack Luffy, Chinjao made the first move, striking at Luffy with a headbutt, which he is able to dodge. Chinjao attacks again, but Cavendish stopped his attack with his sword. He then continously launches a barrage of headbutts until Luffy punches him into the ground. He got back up unfazed and prepared to unleash his fury. Before Chinjao can cause anymore trouble, Boo and Sai stopped him. The two told him that he could just kill Luffy during the Block C fight and reminded him of their true goal. When Block C began, the Chinjao Family entered the ring, preparing to fight. Major Battles * Chinjao vs. Monkey D. Garp (unseen) * Chinjao vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Cavendish (interrupted by Sai and Boo) Trivia * Chinjao (青椒), or qīngjiāo, means "green pepper" in Chinese. * As of now Chinjao has the highest known active bounty and second highest known bounty overall, standing at least 500,000,000. Due to his bounty only being an approximation at this time, it is unknown if it surpasses Portgas D. Ace's bounty of 550,000,000. References Site Navigation es:Chinjao fr:Don Chinjao it:Chinjao Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Chinjao Family Category:Former Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Flower Country Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Happo Navy